Vongolà Undicesimo: Bambino di Cielo e Nebbia
by rii96
Summary: AT Two teens were victims of an Arcobaleno and now, they suffer and needed to be united. What will happen to the two if the both of them loved someone and not each other? Teen Pregnancy and Relationship Problems. 2796  NEW ENDING INSIDE!  R&R!


Heloooo! This is Rii-chan again. Procrastinating as usual. This chapter might be a very bad chapter, don't worry, I'll re-read it soon and rewrite. Anyways, this will be a multi-chapter and I might update late 'coz I'm making a manga...a multi-chapter one too. == Maybe I'll cut it into a oneshot. Anyways, to all 2796 fans, I hope this could do. I'm trying to avoid the OOC-ness of the characters, so your opinion is highly needed. Thanks. :)

KHR is (c) to Amano Akira

Nothing is (c) to me.

"Eh?"(my manga) is (c) to me

* * *

**Vongolà Undicesimo: Bambino di Cielo e Nebbia I  
**

_First Apology: The Revelation  
_

"B-boss...push harder...More...More...A-ahhh!"

"A-aah...a-aah...I-I'm cummi~ng..."

"AHH! B-boss...that was...surprising..."

"Sorry...I can't tolera- Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Deeper...d-deeper, Boss..."

"Ooooh! Oooh! Ooooh! Aahh! There's a huge one coming...Aaah! I can't..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH! B-boss...I...guess t-this is enough..."

"That was...a very p-pleasant night, Chrome..."

* * *

The pair never met each other again since that incident happened. The Mist have been ignoring the Sky, as well as the Sky to the Mist and the reason: embarassment. After all, it was an unexpected deed by the pair mainly because Chrome is loyal to Mukuro while Tsuna has an undying crush on Kyoko. Since that night, the both had been plagued by the redundant dre— I mean nightmares— about the night when they were together...alone and dark. They don't know what pushed them to do that sacred job, however, there are some hypothetical answers: First, Seduction- Chrome's skirt is way too short for a 15-year old teen to handle such taunting lady. Second, Alcohol- Everyone knows what happens after a pair of teenagers drank more two bottles of alcohol. Third, a silly Arcobaleno- May be planned by a witty and a dangerous baby who can almost manipulate the world of the young mafia boss. Fourth, All of the Above.

The fourth option was the right answer. It was the outcome of Seduction, Alcohol, and an Arcobaleno with a chameleon on his hat. It was planned by Reborn and this was his only answer: "I want to test Tsuna's endurance when it comes to seduction."

Celebrating his 72nd birthday, Vongola Nono has sent invitations to every member of Vongola Decimo's Guardians— Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Kyoya Hibari, & Chrome Dokuro— to a ball. At first, the two Mists refused to attend, but the Vongola Nono insisted and sent spies to make sure they would attend the party. The Ninth's plan was successful. Every member was present, including the female Mist, who is still boycotting her boss. The Tenth looked at his Family and found them all in gorgeous tuxes and in a very simple yet elegant gown(for Chrome). The Nappo hairstyle that the Mists usually wore were not present. Mukuro's hairstyle changed, just like a duplicate of Sebastian Michaelis'(in Kuroshitsuji) hairstyle, while Chrome's hair was freely falling with a mixture of wavy and curly hair and her bangs were fixed to the right side, covering her empty right eye Her hair was also covered with beautiful sakura clips. Hibari's hair is still the usual mushroom-type one but the thing that caught everyone's attention was his smile. It was a shining smile and gave off a very bright aura...not the usual scary and life-threatening glare. The Rain's appearance looks normal, but in fact, a huge change occurred in his appearance. He was wearing a sapphire blue contact lens and his hair was shortened by only a third of an inch. His elegant black suit had a brooch on it. It is named "Pioggia Spilla version Vongola Ring". The Storm Guardian, Hayato, was in a black suit with a gray necktie. His hair was fixed in a clean ponytail but still had his octopus-looking bangs of his hanging from his forehead. He wore his glasses, but the ostentatious one not the mediocre glasses. The 5-year old Lightning guardian was asleep, coated with baby garments and was carried by Chrome, who looked like a young 14-year old mother. The guards made sure he was asleep with anesthetics. Ryohei was in a plain white suit that matched his hair. Nothing was modified, except for the manly earrings he had on his ears. Tsuna was in a black suit with an orange tie, one that was given by Kyoko on his birthday. His hair was spiky as usual and his mittens were modified into a pair of thin gloves. The number twenty-seven was hidden somewhere no one knows. So they entered the ball together. As the party went on, everyone got someone to talk with but Tsuna and a specific sick girl taking care of her so-called "son". The female Mist was sick in the beginning, which was the main reason of the two Mists to reject the invitation. She had been dizzy and nauseous for the entire week. To avoid barfing in public, she stayed outside, in the garden. In there, she could simply vomit on a trash can, which was luckily near a table. She placed Lambo on the table and made her bag as a pillow for the unconscious boy. She seemed to be vomiting every 2 to 4 minutes. She doesn't know why she's doing that time-to-time. The only reason she can think of was the malfunction of her illusionary organs, especially now, that she's now the one maintaining her organs, not Mukuro. And due to that fact, the hypothesis could be considered an official conclusion.

Slow and curious, Tsuna was wondering about the person staying alone in the garden, so he went there to check who was behind the silhouette. As he arrived in the garden, he caught Chrome vomiting in a trash can and made him panic. He hurriedly ran to the female Mist and checked her situation. Chrome pulled herself up and wiped her mouth and apologized to him for the grossy action. The Sky looked at the female companion with concern. She doesn't look fine and that made him worried. He asked, "Are you okay? You don't look good," she shook her head and sat down near Lambo, "did you go to the Doctor?", he continued.

She replied nonchalantly, "I'm fine. I just had a malfunction of my internal organs. You know full well about my power...it's not fully-realized but I still insisted on running my organs with my own illusions..." That made Tsuna scowl.

"You are not weak. You're a brave girl and you're ready to die to protect everyone..." he replied with an exasperated tone, "...Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" The female shot up her head with wide eyes filled with surprise. She never thought of that reason. She took hurriedly took her phone and went to the calendar application. The pineapple-head counted...6 weeks. It had been 6 weeks after her last menstrual period. She knew that she never cared if she was irregular or not, but 6 weeks? It made her perspire with a cold sweat. Tsuna saw her reaction and started to get goosebumps. _Looks like she's in trouble. This is getting scary. _He thought. Much to his surprise, she shook it off and carried Lambo like a baby and headed to the main door, where cars are welcomed to escort the guests, until Tsuna held her by his right hand. _Perfect. Now, I can ask her about it._

"C-chrome. W-where are you going? You looked...shocked a while ago.", Tsuna stuttered in obvious nervousness. He didn't really like her reaction, something seemed to be frightening...a special kind of fright...something that could be the cause of his suicide. She answered nonchalantly, showing off an expression she only wears whenever her boss is near.

"I'm going to take Lambo home, so that I could...come back here without a problem.", she prevaricated to prevent her boss from worrying. However, Tsuna knew that her answer was a lie. Though he was unsure of it, his instincts told him that his Mist was hiding something. So, he told her, "If that's the point, then I'm coming with you." As soon as she heard those words, her stomach reacted, making her gag with a threat to vomit. The female pulled her hand away from his and ran towards the garbage can. She barfed again. This time, a lot of vile contents were taken away, which almost pulled everything she ate for a month. Feeling irritated, Tsuna gently pulled Chrome, who was trying to pull her hand from his hand, towards the car and went in with her. Upon closing the car, Tsuna directly directed the driver to go to the nearest convenience store. After hearing the words, the driver immediately maneuvered the car to the place the next Boss wished to go. Chrome just looked down and kept on berating herself mentally. _Stop blushing. Stop Blushing. Stop Blushing. Mukuro knows what you're doing, Nagi. STOP BLUSHING!_

By the time they reached the store, Tsuna made Chrome sit on a chair, which really has a supporter at the rear side and has a soft covering. He ordered the driver to take the stupid cow to his house too and even ordered that with a loud and angry voice. This was slowly getting scary and made her afraid because her boss seemed to be mad at her, so she planned to follow every order to save herself from death that her boss seemed to be offering her.

On the other hand, Tsuna opened a fridge with beverages. He looked at the options with linked brows. After seeing a healthy option, he picked it and scanned the store for something healthy to eat. 5 minutes have passed, he reached the counter with his basket half-full. He slowly asked the cashier, "Do you have pregnancy tests here?" The cashier shrieked. Tsuna sighed. He always knew that would be the usual response of a person if someone like him asked the same question. The cashier gulped and nodded, then followed a question, "What would...you do with...a pregnancy test?"

"Please! I need it for my friend. I'll pay more than enough!"

"Well, if you say so..."

With that, the cashier placed a one-step pregnancy test on his bought goods. Then, the cashier told him the total price. Tsuna pulled his wallet with panic, his hands were sweating, his legs were getting weak, and it suddenly got colder than usual. He pulled the exact money he needed to pay. He left the counter and ran to Chrome, who was patiently waiting, and sat beside her. By the time he sat on the chair, he directly searched for the pregnancy test and gave it to her.

"B-boss, why are you giving this?", the Mist stood up with shock while asking, "I-I'm not...pregnant..."

"You are not the pregnancy test, Chrome.", the boy told her with a concerned face and totally losing his cool, "So, please, take the test...I'll be ready for the results.", he continued nervously. He knew that it will give a positive result, he can feel that there is an additional aura within her presence. It can't be denied, it could be the first candidate to Vongola Undecisimo's place.

"B-but, B-boss," the female derailed him from his thoughts, "there's nothing w-wrong. I'm just delayed by a couple of wee-"

"See! Two weeks can already give an effect!", he interrupted with worry, "Please! I beg you. Don'y worry about the result, I-I'll be responsible for that.", he said while digging his head in his crossed arms on the table.

"B-but, Boss-"

"Please. I beg you.", his head immediately shot up, "I know we're only minor teenagers, but when we become legal, I'll promise I'll do everything to sup-"

"You don't have to, Boss! Everything is just norm-"

"Everything BUT us!", shouted the Sky, infuriated by intense exasperation. "Don't you know that it making me feel uncomfortable? Don't you even know that it is very hard for my part?"

The girl flinched by the time his voice increased in intensity. She can't answer. Her body prohibited her voice to speak another word. Beads of cold sweat ran from her temples to her cheek, her surroundings suddenly dropped in temperature, her knees felt weak, and her tears were positioning in queue on her eyelids. He noticed those changes, so he guiltily stood up and slowly approached her, but she moved back while looking down.

He tried apologizing, "I-I'm...sorry. I didn't...mean it. I-I was j-just..."

"I-it's o-okay, B-boss. I-I'll j-just go to the b-bathroom...and take this t-test.", she interrupted and ran to the bathroom after.

Arriving the restroom with teary orbs, she locked the door and allowed her waiting tears to flow down her tears. It had been a year since she was been reprimanded or being yelled at. She thought that in her new life, she would never feel being a stupid and useless girl. Maybe she was expecting too much... Her boss just yelled at her.

_"__Don't you know that it making me feel uncomfortable? Don't you even know that it is very hard for my part?__"_ The words reiterated in her mind. Her boss was already suffering and she doesn't want to burden him anymore. She didn't want help, but why was he forcefully offering his help? She is not an important person in his life. She was just mere pawn on his team, not really precious and not really despised of.

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard knocks on the restroom door. Instead of unlocking the doorknob, she hid herself in a cubicle upon hearing Tsuna's voice.

"C-chrome-chan...I-I'm sorry if I-I hurt your f-feelings. I-I was just c-confused. I'm r-really sorry for shouting r-rudely. I-I know you were crying inside. I kinda heard it from here. P-please. C-come out for a w-while.", he stuttered consecutively. He was afraid to face Mukuro's wrath, or hell, or whatever he was expecting if Mukuro will know that he let "HIS cute Chrome" cry.

Chrome, who heard all of her boss' guilty words, hurriedly took the test in the cubicle. She doesn't want to let her Boss see her tears and used the Test as her alibi for taking so long. After dropping few drops of urine on the test, she threw the dropper in the trash can and coated the test with an illusion, as if the result had been out. Before coming out from the restroom, she placed an illusion on her face to hide her red eyes. She came out and met Tsuna, who wore a pathetic look on his face, and gave the result to him. She absolved Tsuna for shouting at her, but she still hopes Tsuna would forgive her.

"Boss, I'm sorry fo-"

"Chrome. I am the one who needs to ask for your forgiveness. I really don't know how to control my anger. So, will you forgive me?", Tsuna asked her but she simply shook her head.

"Boss, I don't hold grudges on a person," she informed him while giving him the illusion-coated test, "I'm the one who needs absolution." The Sky simply looked at his Mist then averted his eyes to the result.

_Negative._

He was sure there was something wrong about it. He seemed dissatisfied, he can't explain it, but he felt it. Later on, he just shrugged at the crazy instinct and invited Chrome to eat what he bought to lighten up the situation. Seeing that the convenience store was not the exact place to have a pair with gorgeous dresses and tuxedo, he decided to eat with Chrome somewhere silent.

His house balcony. Just the perfect silent place to eat and have a chat... but a scary one though. He doesn't know what to say to his anti-social Mist especially when the Arcobaleno who "gave him a test" was just merely 2 meters away from them, eavesdropping...or intentionally overhearing everything. _What a very heavy atmosphere..._

"Uhmm...C-chrome...H-have your n-nausea s-stopped?" The female simply darted her gaze at the her boss and smiled a little.

"Yes. Seems like I really lack healthy food, Boss.", the Mist replied while opening a melon bread. "Thank you for everything."

Tsuna nodded and smiled nervously. Being bored of the "show", the Arcobaleno moved from his location and kicked his student on the rear side of his knee, causing Tsuna to be collapse in pain.

"Lighten up the show, Tsuna. Talk to her more. You have to establish a friendly connection with your Guardian. Remember Tsuna, she is your Mist Guardian, she is an important ally. Just tell her what you know. Be honest.", the Sun Arcobaleno told him while grabbing his collar. He nodded with fear while Chrome simply looked at her boss being strangled by a little but powerful baby. The baby left after reprimanding his student and returned to sleep, thinking that the two need privacy. Tsuna slowly stood up and sighed in relief. Reborn was really just making the atmosphere heavy and made the former feel like the girth around himself is tightening.

Tsuna spoke to Chrome seriously, "Chrome, can you drop the illusions?" It made the Mist widen her eyes in shock. He knew that she was actually disguising everything.

She looked away and made herself sound nonchalant. "What do you mean?", she asked. The Sky stood up behind her and forcefully turned her to face him. Seconds later, he enveloped her in an embrace of concern.

"Please...do not hurt yourself...further.", he mumbled while hugging her. Her surprise meter reached its maximum limit and forced her to be in a shocked state. In that state, her senses gets wild and goes on rampage, making her lose control of her illusions. After a minute of hugging, Tsuna withdrew himself and looked at Chrome. On the other hand, the Mist's knees collapse and forced her to kneel. Her tears freely fell on her cheeks while she was saying, "Boss...a-am I forgiven?" Tsuna hurriedly knelt in front of her and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry! It wasn't your fault. I'm very sorry. I knew you were crying after I yelled at you. I didn't mean to be mean. So I hope you won't hurt yourself. Please...", he continuously apologized until he was at a loss of words. He looked at her eyes, making an eye contact between amber and amethyst orbs. It made her tears stop flowing. For a second, his heartbeat skipped a beat. He doesn't know why it began beating fast, it's usually getting fast when Kyoko is near, but with Chrome? It's a very unbelievable thing to happen. Chrome also felt butterflies fluttering their wings in her stomach and her cheeks tinted itself with dark fuchsia. Blushing was explainable, it was a inherited thing from her parents, but butterflies in her stomach? It's an another unbelievable thing. Their minds were shouting that they love another person and not each other, but their hypothalami were protesting that they both have a chance. Feeling too much heat on her cheek, Chrome looked away first then Tsuna followed.

Tsuna darted his eyes everywhere but remained his head bowing. After noticing her illusions were deactivated, he peeked at the result in his pocket, hoping that what he saw earlier was an illusion. Seconds later, he saw two amaranth-colored lines and smiled in satisfaction.

"B-boss...may I ask...where's the bathroom?", his Mist derailed him again from his thoughts. He stood up first and helped her stand up then escorted her going to the bathroom. Good thing that Chrome held it up until she reached the sink. She barfed out the food she just ate and (weirdly)cursed the butterflies in her stomach. The former scene made a turbulent effect in her stomach and forced her to waste the food. Gurgling half a glass of water, she mentally(and weirdly) cursed his eyes for giving such scene. After that, she went out.

"Thank you for everything again, Boss, I won't forget it," she started, "allow me to repay you soon."

"Don't worry, Chrome", he replied nonchalantly, "however, there's one thing that could repay everything...", he continued while fidgeting in his place. The Mist lifted a questioning brow that said "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Take care of the child."

_~TBC~_

* * *

A/N: Here you go! Ending edited. Because the second chapter is giving me mental problems and nightmares with the old ending. I hope this ending would make my entire life easier. I DO NOT HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND I AM VERY SORRY IF IT WAS WAY TOO OOC. Pleeeeeeeeease help me. R&R. **_**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE HELP ME IMPROVE AND GIVE YOU BETTER STORIES. DROP A COMMENT ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORY LINE, THE PROGRESS. PLEASE BE HONEST, I ACCEPT FLAMES, AND I DON'T REALLY GET MAD ON THOSE. I AM READY TO RECEIVE BAD COMMENTS. AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE. X3**

**~Rii-chan|Tsuromu**


End file.
